User talk:Blue-Ribbonz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the My Adoptables! page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thenaturals (talk) 20:55, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi there, Rebekah. I have done your request :3! Please check it out in my gallery. I hope you like it. I am sorry, it look terrible ^^;... ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:58, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Your mesage A user called MissElectra told me that she knows SUperlady from school and said that Superlady told her that she could have all her OCs. By the way....Who told you that Superlady is gone for good? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 22:47, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I have too? people hate me on here so yea MissElectra (talk) 06:16, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Superlady and MissElectra I knew it all along anyways. But thanks for the info. I already blocked her because I saw your message on Thenaturals's talk page. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 00:14, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi everybody! its Superlady01 i have a new account. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:53, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi everybody! its Superlady01 i have a new account. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:54, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Plss Can you draw Dandora? I was wondering if my OC Amber Boo could be friends with Kaylee Fox. They could have met through Kaylee's little sis Sadie Fox (who I could create) in P.D where they were partners, and ended up becoming friends. Then at the end of the day Sadie could have been getting picked up by Kaylee and Amber and Kaylee could have met then. They could have a 'big sister' relationship and Kaylee would look out for Amber at school. Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 19:31, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Sadie Fox Hi I was wondering if you could do a drawing (or a couple of drawings) for Kaylee's little sis? She looks a lot like Kaylee, and I'll explain more if you say yes (it it doesn't matter if you can't) P.S wouldn't it be so cute if how Kaylee dressed up as Elsa, Sadie could dress up as Anna? Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 09:16, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I'm taking requests. What do you want for a drawing?Tells The Time, Kills The Time 10:43, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sadie Fox again I was thinking to do a back-to-school with a base like Kaylee's (she is clawsome, by the way) and she would have: long straight dark brown hair with a fringe just above her eyebrows, a red football top with 13 Fox on, denim jeans and some red comic-style sneakers like these . Her basic would have a red vest top, a black leather jacket, black denim jeans, short and black fingerless gloves and bare feet. I'm probably ordering a year's worth of outfits, but I have plans for a dress up (Annna from Frozen), a class one (P.D), shopping at the maul and a dawn of the dance one. If you can't do them it's OK, there are a lot! Oh, and I would love any chibi or other style drawings too! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 11:38, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry! I'm very sorry, here it is 12pm, I'm in the UK. Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 12:04, January 25, 2014 (UTC) That's cool! Austraila? Wow! Now I've got loads of questions for when you wake up! 1. Have you ever seen a wild kangaroo? 2. Is it really hot? 3. is it like on TV where you are upside down? 4. Do you use a barbecue at christmas? 5. Can you surf? 6. Have you seen Jaws? 7. Have you ever seen a real shark? 8. What kind of chocolate have you got? 9. Is it a cool place to live? 10. Do you want to ask me any questions about the UK? Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 12:15, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Questions and Answers 1. Do you actually live in old brick buildings? (or maybe that was brittish people) Well, some people still live in old houses, but most were bombed in WW2 2. What do you usually have for breakfast? Usually toast or cereal, but sometimes I have a full English breakfast (minus everything except bacon). 3. How much snow would you say you get a year? This winter (At the moment it's our winter, or does that just happen in the Arctic?) we haven't had any snow, it depends on the location of a jet stream or something. 4. Do you have really cool theme parks? Yes, and in the summer I might be going to Alton Towers- though I'm not a fan of big rides. 5. Yea, thats about it, since i'm horrible with questions, if you wan't, you can list some facts too (only if you want too)? Facts? Ok, 1. The Republic of Ireland is separate, and Scotland might be too, but at the moment the UK consists of England, Scotland, Wales and Northen Ireland (that's probably just a short geography lesson) 2. The last time we won the World Cup was 1966. 3. We don't get many wild animals, but I have two rabbits and a guinea pig. 4. We don't have a posh Victorian accent- that's just for TV 5. Last summer I went down to London and I got the train the minute after Prince George (Prince William and Kate Middelton's son) was born, it was really cool! 6. We have terrible weather- it could be snowing in April, our spring,(it did once) 7. I'll probably think of more later, but I'd love to hear more on Australia! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 09:06, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for all the cool info on Australia! How is Sadie coming along? (not to be impatient) Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 09:23, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sadie's Base What did you use for Kaylee? That is a good base, but I agree, we need to make it less Kaylee and more Sadie, and she is very shy. You could try Howleen's base and see how it looks, and I'll look around for more bases too Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 09:59, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Bases I found one on DeviantArt and posted it but alicemadnessreturns says I can't so I took it down. Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 10:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sadie's clothing The base looks good, and a vest top is basically just a top with straps- basically a vest. If you need any more info just ask :) Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 10:26, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sadie's normal That's really good :) Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 10:38, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sonic Sadie Good idea- maybe there could be one of them together, like there was for Alice and Alexis! Oh, bye, I keep forgetting about the time difference! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 10:41, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sadie's ears Oh, I just noticed that! Don't worry, I could fix it later, but its not that big of a problem :) Ears Wow :) they look cool! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 11:53, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I do My DA is AliceMadnessReturns1 AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 05:42, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :( I thought she'd pick alice,well she's not coming in any of my fanfictions. Editing Umm....hey. I saw that you edited one of my oldest OCs, Bret Howli. I also appreciate it if you don't edit anything that belongs to me or that are my OCs. I heard Kaeldra told you that she doesn't want you editing either but please don't, and I don't want to hurt your feelings :) Anita333 (talk) 00:52, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Its Okay Okay, it's ok. Anita333 (talk) 01:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Is this Manny or Robin? http://alicemadnessreturns1.deviantart.com/art/OFFENDED-BEEPING-428213711 AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 10:27, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Your such a big help AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 10:33, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :) Will you be my friend? AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 10:36, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 10:43, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Come to Flower Highschool Wiki and Never say 'No' PinkCuppy14 (talk) 18:26, February 3, 2014 (UTC)